1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the formation of compound yarn products and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved form of craft yarn which is constructed by bundling a plurality of individual yarns within a zig-zag stitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of multi-yarn or multi-filament craft yarns that are constructed variously by braiding, weaving, pressing, knitting, felting, crocheting, etc. in order to construct a yarn having particularly desirable qualities for a specific decorative or functional purpose. An early U.S. Pat. No. 1,755,018 teaches an unusual form of flat rope that comprises a plurality of longitudinally extending strand wires, the number depending upon requisite flexibility, which are essentially braided along the length. U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,690 teaches construction of a fasciated yarn constructed to have a high strength, the yarn comprising a staple fiber group having specialized staple composition. The fasciated yarn includes a bundle of linearly arrayed interior fibers which are then spirally wrapped by an outer yarn. A similar type of wrap is employed on carpet tufting yarns made in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,807 wherein metallic thread is spirally wound oppositely to the spiral lay of the fiber yarn.
Still other prior art yarns of the multi-strand filament type are represented by the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,100,725 and 3,568,426. These teachings relate to entangled types of yarns wherein entanglement is carried out in accordance with a prior set pattern to provide a heavier and stronger product. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,220 teaches yet another form of novelty yarn and method for making wherein the finished yarn becomes a tangled multi-filament strand, the entanglement carried out in a vortex cell.